Rivals
by QuistisTrepe-SeiferAlmasy
Summary: Rukawa and Sendoh have been rivals in everything: basketball, being heartthrobs, -- including love. RukawaOCSendoh.. Please r&r!
1. Default Chapter

-Chapter One-

THE GIRLS' BASKETBALL TEAM

I am Rukawa Kaede. And this is the story of my first time having a bestfriend. We all know that I am a very quiet and emotionless person but when you get to read my thoughts, there's all the words that are left unspoken. I am very talkative -- in my mind.

Today's the big day. For the first time, Shohoku High School is going to have an All Girl's Basketball team. Coach Anzai is going to post the results in the bulletin board outside the gym. Everyone is excited especially me. I, Kaede Rukawa, for the first time in my life, felt so excited for something that doesn't actually concern me and my team.

beep beep

That was my cellphone's alarm. I received a text message :

"Kaede, are we going to school together?"

That was my bestfriend. Ryu Shinomori. She's the only person in this Earth that I granted the permission to call me Kaede. Except my parents that is.

"Ya. I'll pick you up 15 minutes from now. Cya" I replied.

After 15 minutes of preparing myself, I walked down to her place and picked her up. Its not much trouble for me because her house is on the way. Besides, its just a 5-minute walk from my place. I rang the doorbell and anxiously waited outside the gate as her maids went up to call her. God, her house is huge. She's one of the most – if not, most prominent girl in all of Japan. Her parents are big-time business people and she just moved in from London 5 years ago. They sent her here to live in their home land. But she just lived on her own.

"Hi Kaede!" she greeted me with a smile. 'Beautiful' I thought. Ryu is beautiful. With her black, shiny, straight hair with azure highlights, whose length reaches up to her waist, her pale skin, cherry lips, and her turquoise eyes. I've never seen anyone whose beauty is stunning.

"Hi Ryu..." I replied as she walked towards me. I've never felt so normal in my life. I mean, having a bestfriend and not feeling too tall for someone my age. Ryu is tall not only for her age, but for her gender as well. She stands 5'10. She could be a model. But she chose to be boyish and tried out for the girls' basketball team.

"Oh my God Kaede!!! Coach Anzai is going to post the results today! Gosh I'm so anxious! I hope I get in" she enthusiastically shares. She shares everything with me. And I do the same.

"Who are you kidding? Everybody knows you're the best girl who ever auditioned for the team" I said intentionally flattering her.

"Awww!! That's sweet Kaede!" she says with a smile.

The walk to school didn't take long because we both live 20 minutes away from the school so we walk everyday.

"Come on! Lets race to the gym!" she said with much energy. She always wants to race with me because ever since we got to know each other, I always ran faster than her.

"Ok... But if I win again, you'll treat me to lunch" I told her. She agreed. On the count of three, we started running. And since I had the longer legs and the tougher physique, I reached the gym minutes before she did. And I saw the paper posted on the bulletin board:

SHOHOKU GIRL'S BASKETBALL TEAM:

Starting Five:

Center

Name: Kimomoto Misato

Year: Junior / Third Year

Small Forward

Name: Akagi Haruko

Year: Freshman / First Year

Power Forward

Name: Meiji Aya

Year: Junior / Third Year

Point Guard

Name: Hanada Sayaka

Year: Sophomore / Second Year

Shooting Guard

Name: Shinomori Ritsuko

Year: Freshman / First Year

Other Players:

Blah Blah Blah.. I didn't even bother to read the other 7 players. Its pointless. I already saw my bestfriend's name. She's in. Too bad she's not small forward like me. But anyway...

"Kaede!!! You run so fast!!! Did I get in?" she asked.

"See for yourself" I said coldly. I pretended to be depressed so that she'll get the wrong idea and she'll think that she didn't get in.

"What's the matter Kaede? You look sad? Didn't I get in?" She asked me. I continued to be silent as she nervously read the paper.

"Kaede I got in!!! You little devil you scared me half to dead!" she said with so much happiness as she approached to give me a hug. I hugged/carried her tightly as I smelled her perfume and her shampoo. God, she smells good!!!!

THE NEXT DAY

"Its our first practice today!! Gosh I'm sooo excited!!" she told me.

"I'm excited too... I think Coach Anzai's going to meet us all up and he'll want us to teach you all how to really play" I told her.

"Really?!!?!?" she said with so much excitement. She looks like a kid when she's excited.

The time of the practice came. And I wasn't surprised to see girls warming up as I got out of our locker room and started warming up myself.

"ho ho ho!! Hello everyone... As we can all see, I have gathered the girls and the boys here inside this gym. I think that since there's a lot of time to practice for the next league, I had the idea of letting both teams practice all together. I mean, boys teach techniques to our pretty girls here." Coach Anzai said

"That's a super good idea coach!" Miyagi said as he gave coach a thumbs-up.

"Ok, We'll pair up.. boys and girls.. center and center, small forward and small forward, and the rest follows" Coach said.

"BRILLIANT!!" Miyagi exclaimed becoming more transparent. It's obvious that he likes that point guard girl, Sayaka. Maybe he finally came to his senses and figured out that he doesn't stand a chance to the Tomboy, Ayako.

Shit... This isn't a great idea after all. I'm paired up with Akagi's baby sister – Haruko. I would have appreciated it much if I was paired up with the most beautiful girl in the team – my bestfriend. But instead, she's paired up with Mitsui. I sensed a feeling of jealousy as I heard my other teammates say compliments about the pair.

"That Ryu and Mitsui sure makes a hell of a couple!"

"Ya they're so matching!! Both # 14, both shooting guards, both good looking!"

"Oh Ya!! I'll play match-maker!!" said a voice that I could obviously recognize. That baka Sakuragi. He can't pair my bestfriend up with that gangster. He shouldn't.

It took me a lot of self-control to not beat the crap out of my teammates especially Sakuragi. They can't pair her up with him. She's mine. My bestfriend that is.

A/N: hello!!!!! Its me.. QuistisTrepe-SeiferAlmasy! Gosh! i havent posted a story in a long time! Did you like the chapter one of my story? Please read and review! Reviews keep me going and I'll continue writing if you review it! I'll surely appreciate suggestions and comments!!! Ciao! Tc! Luvyah guys!! See ya next chapter!!!

Spills from the next chapter: Why is Rukawa feeling so jealous? Does he love her? Or he's just overprotective of her since she is the only friend he's got and he's just too paranoid that she may enjoy other's company and be bored with him? Will Mitsui and Ryu be close to one another because they're "partners"? Questions will be answered in the next chapter!! Cya!!!


	2. Chapter Two

- Chapter Two -

"Wow!! Practices were amazing!!! That Mitsui sure has talent!! I've learned and improved a lot!" she tells me with so much joy. She's never been a part of a basketball varsity team so I've been listening to her yappin about Mitsui.

"Ya... I saw you make a long-range 3point shot. It was great" I told her.

"Ow yeah? Thanks!! I see you're a really great tutor. Haruko was doing so well a while ago!"

"...." I had nothing to say.

"Would you want to stay over for dinner?" she asked me the moment we set foot outside their gate.

"No thanks. I'm not yet hungry. See ya tomorrow" I said as I walked away. Okay I lied. I am hungry and Ryu's maids serve the best dishes. But I know she's just going to brag about Mitsui and how great he is so I'll just be annoyed and it'll be better if I just take out some pizza or whatever.

The next day was something that I wouldn't have expected. Ryu and I were having our usual walks to school and surprisingly, she wasn't talking about Mitsui.

"Kaede, sorry for always talking about myself last night. I know you got pissed" she apologized.

"its ok Ryu. You don't have to say sorry. I understand it's your first time" I replied. Of course I can't stay mad at her.

As soon as we entered the gates of our school, everyone looked at us. Great, I have just found out that my bestfriend had turned out to be the school's heartthrob.

"Oh Rukawa, we have a practice game against Ryonan! Tomorrow afternoon is the game! Be prepared ok?" Kogure said the moment he saw me.

"Great. Practice Game" I said

"Yup!! You can showcase your talents there Kaede! I hope you do very well!" Ryu said.

"You will watch right?" I said. Hoping that she'll say yes.

"Sure I will"

Yes! My Goddess will watch. Surely, I'll perform very well.

PRACTICE GAME

Where is she? I thought she's going to watch. The game's about to start and she's not here yet. I need my Goddess... Ryu... Where are you...

The game is starting already. Shit. I have no inspiration. And that Sendoh guy. He's getting in my nerves already. All I've been hearing the entire afternoon is people talking about how good that Sendoh guy is. As soon as my Goddess arrives, I'll do better... That much, I swear.

It's the start of the third quarter when I saw her arrive. I saw her in one of her prettiest casual outfits. God what took her so long.

The sight of her made me feel energized. At least I know that there's someone I truly care about that's cheering for me... Not those cheap "Cheerleaders" who shamelessly call themselves "rukawa's girls" and always cheering and screaming my name. They're not my girls. They'll never be. I've only got one girl. And she'll forever be my one and only girl.

I heard her cheer for me. But damn it, Sendoh was blocking the way and he stole the ball away from me. I saw her face spell disappointment. I got mad. It was my moment to show off and then that assclown Sendoh blew it. I'll do better...

I looked at her direction again and heard her cheer for a different name. I read her lips and it spelled "Sendoh". God! Why is she cheering for Sendoh? Does she have a crush on that guy? God I am So Mad!!! I got so mad that I lost control and ran as fast as I could, stole the ball from Sendoh and did the fastbreak and finished it with a dunk. I thought, that way, she'd cheer for me again. I looked at her and pointed at her direction. Everybody understood that gesture. It meant that that dunk was meant for her.

"Pretty! Is she you're girlfriend?" Sendoh asked

"No" I replied coldly.

"What's her name?" he asked again

"Ryu... Ryu Shinomori" I replied with so much irritation.

But why was I irritated? Could that be because the fastbreak and dunk didn't change her mind and cheered for me instead? Too bad. I did every acrobatic and fantastic move I could ever do. All I hear are those "Rukawa girls" screaming my name. What happened to my goddess?!

Instead of performing well, I performed badly that day. And I have myself to blame for getting distracted. We lost. Yeah Right big deal. I saw her approach me after the game.

"Kaede! Good game!" she greeted me cheerfully

"Why not go to your Sendoh and congratulate him or run up to your Mitsui and comfort him?"

"Kaede, I just thought that maybe if I cheer for him, I'll get you upset and it'll lead to you performing really well. I guess it went the wrong way. I'm sorry Kaede" she said sincerely.

Why hasn't she explained about the Mitsui thing?!

But, as I have said, I can't stay mad at her. So I forgave her right away.

"What took you so long?" I asked

"Car trouble" she replied

She drove me home with her car. How sweet.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kaede!"

"See Ya" I replied.

What am I gonna do tomorrow? Maybe the usual practices and all. The league is coming up. Its going to be a tough game. The way I see it. I've got two leagues to win. The basketball league and the league to my Goddess' heart.

A/N: how'd you like this chapter? I'll appreciate reviews!! Ehehe.. now that Rukawa chose to be true to his feelings to 'his goddess', every rival seems to show up. There's Sendoh and Mitsui. Will he win the league to her heart?


	3. Chapter Three

- Chapter Three -

"Oh my God! I have never seen a player like Sendoh!! Gosh I think I'm inlove!!!"

I overheard Ryu talking to our other classmates. That hurt a bit. No. That hurt a lot.

"I thought you're inlove with Mitsui?" classmate A said

"Are you really sure you're not inlove with Rukawa?" classmate B said

In my heart I was really sincerely deeply truly hoping that she'd say yes. I found myself muttering a silent prayer that she'll say yes.

"He's my bestfriend!" Ryu replied. My heart crushed. She just treated my like her brother. And I don't think her feelings will develop into something more, something deeper.

I got sad. And the only escape I had was going to the arcade place. I need to regain my emotionless state so that she'll think nothing's wrong. Its only 8am in the morning. Nobody will be there. Oh shit. To my dismay, Sendoh Akira is there. What the hell is he doing here anyway?

"Ow.. Rukawa Kaede! Hello man!" he greeted me with much delight.

"Hi" I greeted back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"What's in it to you?" I replied.

"Chill man, I was just being polite! Want a drink?" he asked. I said nothing. But he went to the vending machine anyways.

The moment he went back, he threw me a beer. We sat at the "friendship circle" outside the arcade place. I showed some gratitude and opened the can and drank its contents and sat with him.

"Hey listen. I have to ask you something" he said in a very serious manner.

"What is it?" I replied.

"It's about that Ryu girl. You said she's not your girlfriend right?"

"So?" I said. Feeling my heart beating fast after hearing her name.

"She's so beautiful!! Hey do you know her schedule or when I can visit her in your school?" he asked intently

"She goes to school at 7am. And she leaves at 5:30pm." I replied.

"Thanks man! Oh ya, one more thing... Since you're her bestfriend, can I ask for your permission if I can court her?" he asked me. God this man is annoying!

"Do whatever you want. I don't own the girl" I replied feeling very much irritated.

"OKAY!!!!" he exclaimed

"One thing though Sendoh, be sure not to hurt her. Or everyone in Shohoku will be after your ass" I said

"Come on man that's crap! Everyone in Shohoku will be hunting down my ass? I don't believe that. I believe that its only you. You love her don't you" he said

"......" I said nothing. I have nothing to explain to anyone. Especially to him.

"Silence means yes Kaede Rukawa. Well, in that case, may the best man win! Thanks for being here man! I gotta go" he said then waved goodbye.

beep beep

Its 10pm and my cellphone alarmed. Surprisingly, I received a message from Ryu. The message went: "Kaede!! I missed you! Pick me up at 7am? Lets go to school together!"

My heart leaped as I read the message. I hurriedly made myself look good and excitedly went up to her place.

"So how are you now Kaede? What's new? Gosh! I missed you! You didn't go to class yesterday!" she asked with so much curiosity.

I was speechless. I just couldn't bear the thought that I'm not the only man that wants Ryu to be my girl. Am I scared? Yes. Super.

"Kaede! Whats wrong? You always are quiet and you never let others read that mind of yours. Can you at least open up to me?" she asked.

I am quiet and cool in person. But in my mind, im talkative. Im always thinking.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked her

"Nevermind" she replied

The walk to school was held in an awkward silence. I've never seen her so quiet before. It bothered me. Maybe she's that bothered too.

The moment we set foot in the gates of our school, there was a big fuzz.

"What's going on?" Ryu asked.

"I see a tall person with spiky hair" I replied.

"Sendoh!" she exclaimed. Oh no, her all-time crush is here. What is he doing here? This is our territory. Our bullies should have taken cared of him. We approached the gates in silence. Of course, Ryu was silent. She is nothing like any of those cheap girls who were desperate enough to come up to Sendoh and ask for his autograph.

"Oh my gosh. Even here in Shohoku, Sendoh is very popular" she said while blushing. Oh God she looks so good when she blushes. Too bad she's blushing because my rival is here.

We were walking away from "Sendoh's Crowd" when we heard someone call Ryu's name. We turned around. And we saw Sendoh walking our direction. Oh no.

"Hi Rukawa..." he greeted me with a big smile. What's he smiling about? He held out his hand for me to shake. Should I shake it? Maybe not. But Ryu won't be impressed. So I shook it anyway.

"Hi Ryu" he greeted her.

"Hi Sendoh-kun. What are you doing here?" she asked.

Okay. Their talking. I feel like I'm out of place. I silently walked away and went to my class.

The bell rang. Ryu isn't here yet. What were they talking about? What's taking them so long? Grrr...

"Heya Kaede!!!" I felt so much relieved once I heard her sweet and child-like voice.

"What took you so long?!" I asked her.

"Ow. Sendoh-kun just asked me about stuff and he gave me front row tickets to the opening ceremony of the inter-high games" she explained.

I can give her a ticket. She should have asked one from me. Inter-high games. I'll practice more. And settle the real score between me and Sendoh.

A/N: end of chapter three!!!! Thanks ya'll for reading my fic!!! Please review it as well.

Spills from the next chapter: Mitsui is not Rukawa's real rival after all! He's real rival is Sendoh. How will Kaede come up with ways to win Ryu's heart now that he overheard that Ryu just looks up at him as her bestfriend and nothing more? Will he prevail? Or will Sendoh still win this?


	4. Chapter Four

- Chapter Four -

The inter-high games were fast approaching. I could feel so much pressure as the game schedules were read to us by Kogure.

"First game of the opening season: Shohoku Vs. Ryonan" Kogure read. "Its next week already. Saturday of next week" he continued.

Great. Sendoh's probably going to show off that's why he gave Ryu front row tickets.

"Listen guys, were not just going to compete for our school here. It's a matter of pride. Ryonan kicked our butts last practice game. Its time for revenge!" Akagi said

"And in Rukawa's case... He's going to be bitter rivals with Sendoh for fair Lady Ryu's heart!"

"Shut up do'aho!" I told Sakuragi. I tried to deny my feelings. But was I really that transparent that even a do'aho could tell if I'm in love or not?

We practiced. Very hard. We had too. I need to.

Days went by so fast that I hardly noticed that it was Friday already. The opening games will be tomorrow. Akagi didn't let us practice today because we should rest. But I visited the gym anyways. The schedule of the games is posted in the bulletin board.

There's going to be a game between the girls team. Kainan vs. Shohoku. But what the hell?! The game is in Kainan gym and it starts at 3pm. Our game starts at 4pm! Will Ryu make it in time before the second half begins? She has to be there. She just has to be there.

I was walking absent-mindedly when I passed by this restaurant where I saw a familiar long, black, shiny hair with azure highlights in it. When I turned around to take a look, I saw Ryu in her school uniform. And who's she with? SENDOH!!! Are they having a date? What is up with those two?!!

I was really puzzled. I didn't know what to do. If I didn't tell Ryu about my feelings, Sendoh might get her for his girlfriend. I can't let that happen.

I hurried home but I passed by her house. So I decided to wait for her under a sakura tree beside her house. I waited for 30 minutes. What's taking them so long?! 45 minutes, still no Ryu. I was about to give up when I saw two tall figures walking towards the house. Right. Sendoh with my Ryu. I decided to hide behind the sakura tree. I didn't want them to see me. Upon arriving at their gates, Ryu wished Sendoh goodluck.

"Goodluck Akira-kun in your game tomorrow. But I know my Shohoku Boys will beat you and your team" Ryu said jokingly

My Shohoku boys? Who was she talking about? And are they close enough to call each other by their first names?! The hell?!

"Your Shohoku Boys?" Sendoh asked

"Of course! Mitsui and Rukawa! They're unbeatable!" Ryu said with so much pride. My pride was of course boosted by what she said. She's proud of me. Wow.

I waited for another couple of minutes for Sendoh to be gone. And when he left, I showed myself to Ryu.

"Was he a nice company?" I asked Ryu as soon as I showed myself.

"Kaede!! You gave me a fright! What are you doing here?" Ryu asked

"Am I now banned to visit my bestfriend?" I asked her, rather feeling offended.

"No, of course not! I mean, why didn't you come inside?" She replied.

"I didn't want to chat for long. I just wanted to tell you something" I said. Feeling so nervous.

"Bring it on!" She said with enthusiasm

"You're going to watch the games tomorrow right? Here's a pass so that you can go to the dug out. Also, please, since you have front-row seats, please sit behind me." I asked praying that she'll say yes.

"Of course Kaede!!!" she said while giving me a tight hug. "Good luck with your game tomorrow! I know you can beat the crap outta Ryonan!" she said

"Yeah. We will" I replied while reciprocating her hug.

"Wanna come inside for dinner?" she asked

"Sure" I replied, very much looking forward to our meal.

After dinner, she gave me a red armband.

"I used to wear this when I was in Tomigaoka's Varsity when we were still in junior high. You can keep that. Maybe it'll be your lucky charm! Hehehe!!" she said. I happily accepted her armband. At nine o'clock, I went home.

THE NEXT DAY

Everything was so stressful. The opening ceremonies of the inter-high games already started. And maybe, Ryu and her team are halfway in their games. I hope they win against Kainan. I carefully put on the armband she gave me. Of course it'll be my lucky charm.

"Hey Rukawa! Do you know where Ryu is?" somebody asked. I was hoping that it won't be Sendoh. But to my dismay, its him.

"She's on a game against Kainan." I replied

"Oh, she didn't tell me that."

"...."

"Anyway, good luck man! Ryu was bragging about you and Mitsui yesterday. I really hope you've improved" he said and ran away. That do'aho. Of course we'll win against his Ryonan.

The games started already. No Ryu yet. Ryonan was leading. But thanks to Mitsui's three-pointers, we got even before the start of the second quarter.

"Okay, now that were even, we should maintain the tie or lead! We must do everything! This game is for the sake of our pride! Go Shohoku!!!" Akagi said trying to encourage the team. I mean, that's what a captain does right?

The second quarter started. And the game was tight. Sendoh was guarding me like hell. The do'aho is trying to show off even if Ryu isn't here yet. The game was tight. At the end of the first half, we were leading by 4 points. And we intend to maintain it. We went to the dug out, and I was surprise at the beautiful sight waiting for me.

"Ryu!" I exclaimed as I saw her, still wearing her "Shohoku #14" basketball uniform.

"Kaede! Right after the game, I hurried here to make it to the --"

Her sentence got cut off. Why? Because I hugged her tightly.

"Hey now!! Let's not get too emotional, it's still the halftime break. You still got 20minutes to play!" Ryu said as she returned my hug with hers.

"I made Ayako reserve the seat behind mine for you." I told her.

"Okay, I'll go there now. You rest well and good luck next quarter ok?" she said as she kissed me on the cheek. The energy that that kiss gave me was even more energizing than any other electrolyte drink or energy bar.

"uh, Ryu" I said

"Yeah?"

"Please stay even after the game is already over. I have something to tell you. Win or lose" I said

"Oh, ok! Good luck again!" she said as she gave me a lovely wink and then walked away.

Now, its not the game that's making me nervous anymore. Its her. And the thing that I want to tell her. And, I want to show off and be good because she's watching. Damn, I put on too much pressure on myself.

A/N: ok!! Its me again!!! It's the end of chapter four! Did you like it? Well, please review!! Hehe

Spills for next chapter: what will happen to the second half of the games? Will Shohoku maintain their lead and make it to victory? Or will Sendoh give the other 30 of his playing ability just to win? And will Kaede tell Ryu how he feels?? Tune in next episode! hehehe


End file.
